


Keith's Birthday

by Cate_K1812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Keith won't anyone to know his birthday but Lance figures it out anyway, Lance curious, M/M, Secrets, fuck off, injured keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: One day Lance is studying the calender in the chillzone and realizes that Keith's birthday is the only one missing. His mission is clear, finding out his friends birthday





	Keith's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to bev_crusher for her beta ^^
> 
> I know this story is not perfect, but I think it's cute.

Pidge walked into the chillzone, her laptop in her arms. She hoped to find some peace because Matt was in her room on her computer and he was loud as shit. As she set down on the couch she noticed Lance, staring at the calender on the wall. 

“Lance? What are you doing?” she asked a little confused. 

“I just realised that every single one of your Birthdays is in the calender.” he answered, “Even Allura's and Coran's that you calculated. But Keith's isn't in it.”

“Yeah, so what?” asked Pidge again and opend her laptop. 

Lance looked away from the calender and said, “I thought Hunk asked everyone about their Birthdays? So why isn't Keith's in it?”

“I don't know.” Pidge replied, “Ask Hunk.”

“I will!” Lance said and ran away.

“Freak.” mumbled Pidge and started her work. 

~~~oOo~~~

Looking for Hunk, Lance wandered around the castle. Finally, he found him in the kitchen, like he thought.

“Hey, Hunk.”

“Hey, what's up?” greeted the yellow Paladin.

Lance stepped closer and leaned over the table, “When is Keith's Birthday? It's not in the calender.”

“He didn't tell me.” explained Hunk and stirred the bowl with dough in his hand. 

“What do you mean: `He didn't tell you?´” asked Lance with air quotation marks. 

“I mean: `He didn't tell me.´” repeated Hunk, “When I asked him, he said, and I quote: `That's non of your business, so fuck off.´”

“I'm not going to accept that.” growled Lance and rushed away. 

~~~oOo~~~

Some days later, after a hard fight, Lance sat shirtless next to Keith who bandaged the other one's upper arm which had gotten injured. 

Lance tried not to look Keith who was so close to him but the question about his birthday was still all over his mind. 

“Hey, Keith.” he said as unsuspicious as possible. 

“What?” asked Keith, without looking up and concentrated on the bandage in his hands. 

Lance looked down at him and asked straight forward, “When is your birthday?”

The black haired boy tightened the bandage and his grip around Lance's arm, so he flinched in pain. 

“That's non of your business.” he answered. 

“Oh come on. Tell me. I really want to know.” demanded Lance, “How else should I know when I have to give you a present?”

“I don't celebrate my birthday.” said Keith.

Lance gasped in shock. 

“I never did.” he added. 

Lance gasped again and put his hand on his chest, “You never celebrated your birthday? Not ever?”

“That's what never means, Lance.” Keith replied dryly.

“That's terrible!” said Lance, leaning to Keith who looked up just now.

Their faces were close. Neither of them looked away. Keith's expression was slightly annoyed, while Lance was slightly blushing. 

“I have no need to celebrate something I would do alone anyway.” he said and stood up, “The bandage is done. I'm going to my room.”

Lance looked after him and sighed. 

~~~oOo~~~

Monthes passed. Lance hadn't asked about Keith's birthday again, at least not Keith directly. His last hope had been Shiro but he didn't know either. 

Lance and Keith sat behind a big table, while a bunch of Galra-bots in the back kept shooting at them. 

“How're you feeling?” asked Lance and looked at his friend.

“Felt better before.” joked Keith and held his bleeding shoulder, “Where are the others? They promised to get us out of here.”

“Don't know.” said Lance, “But they better hurry. You're even paler than usual.”

“You don't have to compliment me.” replied Keith and pressed harder on his shoulder.

Lance shot with his Bayard on some of the bots and sat down again to hide. 

“October 23rd.” Keith suddenly said.

“What?” asked Lance and looked at his friend.

“October 23rd.” repeated Keith, “That's my birthday. You asked me about it some time ago. Now you've got your answer.”

Lances face lightend up and he hugged Keith, “That's great, thank you!”

Keith screamed internally and flinched at the pain. 

“Let me go! You hurt me!” he shouted, “Shoot some enemies instead of causing me more pain.”

Lance laughed awkwardly and picked up his Bayard, “Sorry.”

Not five Minutes later the other Paladins arrived and cleared the situation. 

~~~oOo~~~

A month later, on October 23rd. 

Keith heard how the door to his room opened. His grip tightened around the knife under his pillow and he was prepared for an attack. As he heard someone stepping closer to his bed he jumped up and held up his knife.   
Surprised he looked at Lance's smiling face. In his hands he held a small box, wrapped in wrapping paper. 

“Happy Birthday.” said Lance and handed the gift over to Keith, “You're 19 now, right?”

Speechless, Keith stared at his friend and put down his knife to take the gift, “Y-yes. Thank you.”

Lance's smile became bigger. “Open it.”

Still staggered, Keith opened the present and saw a bracelet made of two brown and one red stripe of leather.

“That's... it's...” he babbled and looked up, “The last present I got was the knife, just before my dad left me. It's beautiful.”

Lance was glad that Keith liked his gift, “I made it myself. It was quite a handful, even if it doesn't look like much.”

Keith threw himself against Lance and pulled him in a tight hug. 

“Thank you.” he mumbled, close to tears.

“You're welcome.” replied Lance and hugged him back, “But I've got something else for you.”

He let go of Keith, grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

“Wait.” said Keith, took the bracelet out of the box and pulled it over his left hand, “Okay, now we can go.”

Lance smiled and they walked to the chillzone. As Lance opened the door all the paladins shouted aloud, “Happy Birthday, Keith.”

Keith put his hands in front of his mouth and started crying. 

Everyone laughed, came closer to Keith and hugged him. 

“Thank you, guys.” sobbed the boy, “This is probably the... most wonderful day... in my life.”


End file.
